(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a modular case handle positioning device that uses rotational displacement of handles to control the moment of force and displacement direction of a modular case when being inserted into or withdrawn from an outer case slot, thereby preventing the modular case from falling to the ground when withdrawing from the slot and increasing position fixing accuracy and stability when inserting into the slot.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The range of functions of computers is increasing with each passing day, for instance, various new functional devices are continually being developed in the area of industrial computers, such as remote controls, supervisory systems, loading of working data, updating, and so on, which all need the installation of new hardware, and the outer cases of these hardware components are all modularized as rectangular cases. However, these rectangular cases have a plurality of different sizes, and when the modular case is inserted into or withdrawn from holding slots, the modular case often falls to the ground because of an overexertion in the initial application of force by an operator (such as a pulling force) or overexertion of pressure when inserting the modular case into the holding slots results in an excessive vibration force between the modular case and the holding slots, finally resulting in an extremely large vigorous force being needed to re-withdraw the modular case from the tight fitting formed in the holding slots. The shortcomings of prior art are as described above.
Furthermore, screw connection methods are generally used to fix position of the modular case within the holding slots, which are extremely inconvenient to assemble and disassemble.